Blue's Raticate
by Sonixawesome
Summary: Blue takes a trip into his past, searching for a true treasure: forgiveness from a long lost friend. T for serious and sad content


Blue's Raticate

A story of True Friendship, and Forgiveness.

Blue walked into the doomed tower. He passed a channeler. "You'd like to see her one last time, I'd presume?" He nodded, saying nothing. She smiled. "It's rare to see such a bond between Pokemon and trainer. I don't care what Oak told you, Blue, you care for your Pokemon very much."

He smiled, "Thank you, Morisa." She nodded. He then asked, just as he got to climbing the stairs. "Morisa, why are you still here? All the other Channelers left the moment they heard this place was going down."

She smiled. "This place is my home. I have lived here for years. In the same way as you come to pay respects to your Pokemon, I am here to respect this tower."

Blue nodded. He ascended the stairs, going to the third tombstone to the left from the staircase. "Hey there, Raticate." He smiled, looking down at the Pokemon's entombment. Some of the bodies would be moved, but due to the greed and impatience of the owners of the future radio tower, this one would not be. He sat in front of it, eyes tearing up. "Do you remember when we first met? You were a small Ratatta, unable to protect yourself..." He went into rememberance.

"Blue, come get dinner!" Called his sister, Daisy. As he sat down, he heard Daisy yelp. "Rat! Get out of my house!" He ran, and saw the little Violet Pokemon, cowering in the corner.

He ran in, picking up the Ratatta as Daisy brandished her knife. "Stop, Daisy! She's just hungry!" Daisy's eyes softened, looking at her little brother holding the Pokemon.

She snorted, and went back to serving dinner. "If she's going to eat, she'd better get cleaned up. You too, brother!" Blue laughed, and got to cleaning up the Ratatta.

Suddenly, Blue was in Lavender Tower again. He looked at the small tomb one more time. "Heh, Daisy was always an understanding person. I remember when I first got Squirtle. It was gonna be the three of us, catching Pokemon, battling gym leaders... Until that day on the S.S Anne."

He slid into the past once more. "Raticate! Use Hyper Fang!"

Red's emotionless eyes stared at his Pokemon. "Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" Charmeleon loosed a stream of fire, striking Raticate. Blue was a different trainer than when he was that boy protecting Raticate. Arrogant, and unable to see his Pokemon as a friend. "Keep it moving Raticate! You aren't _weak, _are you?"

Red shook his head, saying nothing. "Slash, Charmeleon!"

Charmeleon attacked, causing Raticate to fly back, and she began to stand shakily. "You're my last Pokemon! Pick up on the others' Slack, Raticate!" Raticate tried to stand, barely able to pick herself up. "Crunch, Raticate!" Raticate feebly charged at Charmeleon.

"Raticate-cate!" The Pokemon yelled, and hit Charmeleon. Charmeleon was barely harmed at all.

"Slash!" Charmeleon swiped Raticate, and She was unable to battle. Red got off board, and Blue looked down at his Pokemon, contemplating it. "What the heck was that? Aren't you my first Pokemon? You should be stronger!" Suddenly, the horn went off. Blue looked down, and picked up Raticate. "We'd better all get healed up, huh?" He ran to leave the boat, but he was blocked as the stragglers got on board. He was pushed back, unable to reach the exit. "NO! Let me THROUGH!" The hatch shut, and he was unable to leave the ship. The crowd cleared, and he began banging on the hatch.

After aching minutes, a sailor came to him. "What's wrong, son?"

He lifted up his bruised and bloodied Raticate. "I need... She needs to be healed! Fast!" The sailor touched Raticate, and pulled back.

"Well son... I don't know what to say... But this Raticate... we can't do anything to help it. It's already..."

Blue's stomach dropped, and he looked down at his Pokemon. He shook her. "Raticate? Raticate, wake up! Come on Raticate! Wake up!" He sat there, shaking his Pokemon, sobbing over her.

"Listen to me, son. The next available port is near Fuschia. Get your Pokemon healed up there, and go along route 14. Up past there is a small town called Lavender Town. They can help you..." Blue nodded.

"C'mon. Lets go talk to the Captain. He'll set it up."

Blue nodded. He returned to Lavender Tower again. He looked down at his interred Pokemon once more. "I don't even blame Red, you know? He tried to make me stop... but speaking out isn't his nature. I'm so sorry, Raticate. It's all... it's all my fault..." Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, half hoping to see Raticate. Instead, it was Red.

Red forced a smile. A very uncommon occurence for Red. "Blue... I wish I could just let you take the blame. We were both foolish children, and Raticate paid the price for it." Blue smiled, and began sobbing on the gravestone.

Morisa walked in. "Come, it is time for us to leave. Let Raticate to her eternal Rest."

Blue nodded, and flew to Viridian on Pidgeot. He looked about, and decided on something else. He walked down the craggy path, and in no time was at his old home. He knocked on the door. "Hello?" Daisy opened the door, and saw who it was.

"Hey there sis." Daisy smiled, tearing up.

"It's been a while, Bro." He hugged his sister, and turned to look at the house across the street. There, a similar scene was playing out with Red and his mother. Red turned, and saw him as well. Blue let go of Daisy for a second, and turned to Red. He lifted up his thumb. Red returned the gesture.

He went to sleep, and had a dream. He was in a black expanse, and two figures. Himself, and Raticate. "Raticate?" The Pokemon gave him a buck-toothed smile. "Do you... Do you forgive me?" Raticate nodded. "I'm so sorry, Raticate." His dreamself embraced the Rat Pokemon, and the dream ended.


End file.
